Consequences
by CamaCorp2027
Summary: Dark Alvidore fic. When Theodore and Alvin are left alone together, Theodore decides to show Alvin the prices of his actions. CGI-verse. Warning: contains swearing, graphic rape, and incest. You have been warned. small edit added 11/28


**A/N: Ok this is a story that's been bouncing around in my brain for a while, so I decided to write it out. Be warned however, that this story contains swearing, graphic rape, and incest(I have a sick mind). If any of these things offened you in the context of a story or you are underage, turn back and never return. But if you wish to read, then read on. Please nicely review!**

**P.S.- This is my first time writing anything graphic like this, so forgive any mistakes please.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Consequences<strong>_

Alvin sat alone in the living room of his house, flipping endlessly through television channels. Dave, Simon, and the Chipettes had gone out to run errands earlier, and would not be back until later. Theodore was still in the Chipmunk's bedroom, most likely asleep. Alvin simply yawned as he flicked the TV off and walked back to his room. With nothing good on TV and the computer without internet, the small chipmunk walked groggily into the bedroom to take a nap. He never noticed a certain plump, green-clad chipmunk had hid behind the door and now quietly snuck behind him.

"Hey big brother!" Theodore said as he lifted Alvin from behind, making the eldest chipmunk flinch a bit out of shock. "What 'cha doing?"

"Hey Teddy." Alvin replied when Theodore let him down. "Just about to take a nap before Dave and Simon get back."

"Oh ok…" Theodore said plainly as Alvin walked past him and toward his bed.

As Alvin walked toward his bed, he felt something snatch the hood of his sweater. But what surprised him the most was when that something pull down and threw him forcefully onto the floor. He quickly stood up, but was only pinned back down. He opened his eyes to see that his assailant was his baby brother, his knees keeping Alvin's legs in place. But as he looked into the eyes of Theodore, he saw something truly disturbing. It was the dark look in his eyes, a look that said "You're mine now". A look of…

…Lust…

"Th-Theo, w-what are you-" Alvin stammered as he examined his siblings expression. He had never seen Theodore look so… terrifying. Any trace of the plump chipmunk's sweet and caring personality was gone. Only darkness.

"Take off your hoodie." Theodore commanded darkly.

"What?" Alvin asked in complete confusion.

"I said, lose. The fucking. Hoodie!" Theodore demanded once again, punctuating each phrase to emphasize his seriousness. " Take it off, or else I'm going to rip it off you!"

"What's gotten into you?" Alvin panicked, his entire body shaking. What had just overcome his normally sweet baby brother?

"That's it, your choice." Theodore venomously stated. He began to roughly pull and tug at his older brother's only piece of clothing. The fabric finally began to surrender to Theodore's efforts and tore open. The green-clad chipmunk carelessly discarded his eldest sibling's ruined clothes, leaving Alvin completely nude under him.

Alvin couldn't stop shaking. His thought process was thrown into disorder due to the swiftness of his brother's actions. Theodore released Alvin from his position and he tried to stand. Alvin was only pushed down again, this time his head faced his brother's crotch area. Alvin then felt an object push its way into the chipmunk's unsuspecting mouth. Alvin was quick to realize his lips were now wrapped around Theodore's erect member.

"If you bite this…" Theodore darkly said as he pulled Alvin's hair painfully. "I swear to God, I will fucking strangle you."

Alvin subconsciously obeyed the chipmunk's commands and began to suckle on the genital. He knew exactly what Theodore wanted of him, and wished to make quick with his brother's request. He was caught off guard as he felt Theodore's shaft move back and forth inside his mouth. After what seemed like eternity, Alvin felt a slimy, salty substance fill his muzzle. Theodore had just came in his eldest brother's mouth.

"Swallow…" Theodore ordered as he pulled out of his sibling's muzzle, putting one paw around Alvin's throat. "… all of it."

Alvin began coughing loudly, spitting out Theodore's spilt seed all over the plump chipmunk's tool.

"You don't learn do you?" Theodore shook his head as he grabbed Alvin's hair again.

"Why are you doing this?" Alvin finally spoke up, tears flowing down his face.

"Simple." Theodore smiled, taking full joy out of his brother's pain. "You're always the leader, the center of attention, while Simon and I have to live in your shadow."

Theodore then forced Alvin down onto his back. Alvin's eyes showed absolute fear as his mind registered the action Theodore was about to commit. He nearly yelped in pain as he felt his little brother's shaft swiftly penetrate him.

"Your always the one who the fans love, the one who every girl adores, the star of the show." Theodore continued as he began to thrust his member back and forth. "You think your so high above everyone else."

Alvin could only cry more as he felt Theodore's manhood torture his rectum. His tears obviously only encouraged his brother.

"You think that you can push us around as much as you wish. You treat me and Simon like trash." Theodore explained further. "You fuck us over every chance you can. This time, you're the one being fucked."

"P-p-please s-s-stop…" Alvin began begging. " I-I-I'm s-"

"Sorry?" Theodore interrupted coldly. "The great Alvin Seville is sorry? I'm afraid that's not good enough."

"I-I m-mean it Teddy…" Alvin pleaded as Theodore pushed deeper inside him.

"I don't want your pathetic apologies." Theodore spat, poison dripping from every word. "You should have thought of that when you left your siblings to be tormented by Ryan and his goons."

"Please…" Alvin continued to cry.

"Or when you humiliated us in front of the entire school by leaving us alone at sing off."

"I'm begging you…"

"Or even when you nearly killed Dave at that concert in Paris."

"Teddy…"

"And because of you, _I_ was nearly killed!"

"But I thought…"

"Thought what?" Theodore laughed. "That I forgave you out of the kindness of my heart? That I instantly forgot what all you had put me through?"

Alvin stayed silent this time. He had run out of words to say.

"I am sick and tired of you Alvin." Theodore growled. "And now, I'm putting you in your place."

"Please Teddy…" Alvin begged one last time. "… I'm sorry."

"And never call me 'Teddy' again." Theodore finished and made one final thrust deep inside his brother. He felt his orgasm fill the older chipmunk and pulled his member out of Alvin. "You're no longer above me, understand?"

Alvin could only shiver and nod. His tears started falling again as he thought of the events that had just conspired.

"Come on," Theodore said as lifted his brother up. "Let's get cleaned up."

After grabbing a fresh set of hoodies, Theodore led Alvin into the shower in the bathroom. Theodore began scrubbing all evidence of the act from Alvin's body as the warm water crashed onto them. Alvin sat completely traumatized. He couldn't move his body an inch and let Theodore do as he pleased.

"Don't expect that I'm through with you." Theodore said as he continued to wash Alvin. "I'm a long way from satisfaction."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked worriedly.

"As in you better pray that we're not alone together soon." Theodore answered. "But for now, you belong to me."

"But why me? I thought you were interested in Eleanor." Alvin spoke.

"It's sad you don't know much about your own family." Theodore laughed. "I thought you already knew I had zero interest in females."

"You're-"

"Gay?" Theodore finished for him. "I am. Simon is the only straight one out of us."

"I'm not-"

"That's not what your body was telling me." Theodore interrupted again, pointing towards Alvin's crotch. "I guess you didn't even notice your own full-on boner."

Alvin looked down at himself. Just as his little brother claimed, his own member was completely hard. He couldn't hide his blush.

"As I said, you're mine now." Theodore continued. "If I see you holding Brittnay's paw, or showing any intimacy with her, I _will_ hurt her. If you tell anyone about us, there will be hell to pay."

Alvin could only cry once again as Theodore spoke of his conditions.

"You only have yourself to blame." Theodore whispered this time. "This is the price you will pay for your actions."

"I'll do what you want Theodore." Alvin sadly stated. "Don't hurt Brittany. I'll be your… boyfriend." The last word was hard to say.

"You will obey my every request Alvin." Theodore coldly as he turned off the shower. "And you _will_ keep this secret."

Just then, the two chipmunks heard Dave's car drive up to the house. Theodore quickly dressed himself and Alvin, then both sat in the living room and turned on the TV to seem they had been in the same spot all day. Theodore quickly snuggled up to Alvin to seem more peaceful.

"Hey fellas." Dave said as he walked into the house. "I see Alvin hasn't destroyed anything today, is he ok?

_No I'm not ok! My baby brother just raped me! _Alvin wanted scream.

"We're fine Dave." Theodore answered, his sweet and innocent personality returning. "Just watching some TV."

"Yea… just some TV." Alvin added nervously.

"I see…" Dave said while looking around the house for any destruction. "Well I'll be in the Music room if you guys need me."

"Ok!" Theodore said cheerfully.

"Yea…" Alvin said. _Help me!_

"Just remember Alvin," Theodore whispered as Dave left the room. "you're mine now."


End file.
